


Behave

by Oh_DAMNeron



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Takemura, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Finger Sucking, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Orgasm Torture, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Spit As Lube, Trans Character, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), no editing we die like men, sub v, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_DAMNeron/pseuds/Oh_DAMNeron
Summary: "Let's skip the pleasantries. I know why you're here, V, I can practically smell it on you. Why don't you save us both the time and tell me what you really want." V turned around to face him, Takemura stared down at him with blown pupils and desire in his eyes.V found himself stuttering for an answer that wouldn't make him seem like a laughing stock. "I… uhh… I don't know what I need, exactly…""Look at me." The dominance in his voice made V cave and he slowly began to look up at Takemura. "You know what you need. Tell me."
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Behave

It all started with knocking then silence. 

V chewed at his lip as he waited for the door to open, half contemplating if this was really worth it and considering turning away before it was too late. But then he remembered the aching ball of desire that was knotted low in his gut and he kept his feet planted in place. 

V heard footsteps behind the door, clenching his teeth as it cracked open and he saw a face peering at him for a moment before opening the door further. V tried his best to not avert his gaze as Goro Takemura stared down at him.

"Why are you here, V?" Takemura's tone wasn't threatening but it wasn't a warm welcome either. 

"I'm not allowed to come check up on my friend?" V tried to joke, feeling beyond nervous with what he wanted to ask. 

"You could have just called." He suggested, but despite his words he opened the door fully and stepped aside.

"So what, I wanted to see you in person, sue me." V sheepishly walked inside. It was a small hotel room, not too run down but definitely not luxury. There was a living room and attached kitchenette, with a bedroom and bathroom next door. V jumped slightly as he heard the door close behind him and Takemura's footsteps closing in.

"Let's skip the pleasantries. I know why you're here, V, I can practically smell it on you. Why don't you save us both the time and tell me what you really want." V turned around to face him, Takemura stared down at him with blown pupils and desire in his eyes.

V found himself stuttering for an answer that wouldn't make him seem like a laughing stock. "I… uhh… I don't  _ know _ what I need, exactly…"

V dropped his eyes to his feet, embarrassed and flushed red, even if he wouldn't admit it. He felt Takemura's fingertips push below his chin and tilt his head up so that he was once again facing him. V still tried to look anywhere but at the man he was needing.

"Look at me." The dominance in his voice made V cave and he slowly began to look up at Takemura. "You know what you need.  _ Tell me _ , or I'll return to what I was doing and leave you unsatisfied. Which you don't want, do you?" 

V felt himself involuntarily swallow. He wanted this, he really did, so he knew he'd have to bite the bullet and just tell Goro what he wanted. 

"I want… I want to stop thinking for a while. I want you to take control… do what you want with me..." he felt his cheeks burn hot and he clenched his jaw. 

There was a long silence where Takemura studied his face, obviously deep in thought. V was worried he'd done something wrong. This wasn't the first time he had come to Takemura for something like this but it hadn't gotten easier to ask for it. He was starting to come to the conclusion that Takemura just liked watching his blush and stutter. 

"I know just the thing." He dropped his hand from V's chin and gestured to V to follow him into the bedroom. 

V felt small as they entered the room together and Takemura closed the door. V stood by the end of the bed and turned to face him, fingernails biting into his sweaty palms. 

"Do you remember the rules from last time?" Goro crossed his arms over his chest, not making a move for anything until he knew that V understood.

V nodded quickly, trying not to seem too eager to get started. 

"And your safe word?" 

"Samurai…" V muttered quietly, mildly embarrassed. 

"Speak up." Takemura was quickly falling back into the dominant role in the bedroom and V felt his insides roiling as he gladly followed his order, repeating the safe word louder. " _ Good _ . Now, strip and sit on the end of the bed. I'll get our things." 

V quickly tugged his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He could feel his T dick hardening already and the flame of desire was burning low in his gut again. He sat on the end of the end as instructed, feeling awkward being naked. His hands hovered over his privates but deep down he knew it didn't matter, Takemura had seen it all before.

_ Speak of the devil, _ V thought as Takemura opened the door with a large bundle of ropes in one hand and a muzzle in the other.  _ He just has that laying around? _ V mused wondering what else Takemura could be hiding and ready to use as a moment's notice.

Takemura observed V for a second as he was shutting the door behind him, taking in V's flushed cheeks and shallow breathing. There was a hint of a smirk on Goro's lips and it drove V insane. 

"Good. If you keep doing what you're told, I'll make this nice for you." He set the muzzle on the bed which V eyed curiously. Takemura pulled on the working end of the rope bundle and it unraveled smoothly in his practiced hands. V felt his heart rate pick up ever so slightly at the sight. 

"Stand up and turn around." He wasn't even looking at V, paying full attention to organising the ropes in his hands. V found the complete disregard and trust that he would follow orders kind of attractive. "Arms crossed behind your back." 

V folded his arms together behind his back, one wrist over the other. He exhaled sharply as he felt the soft rope work its way around his wrists. He felt Takemura's fingers work their way expertly around the rope, wedging themselves underneath it's length to make sure he wasn't cutting off V's circulation as he tightened it. Once his wrists were bound and secure, Takemura wound the rope around his biceps and over his sternum. He did this again, doubling the rope to add surface area so that if V were to squirm, it wouldn't hurt as bad. He then looped it over itself back at the centre of his spine to secure it. V experimentally moved his arms around, but wasn't able to achieve much range of motion. 

Takemura instructed V to turn to face him and V did so. Unsure where to look, he ended up watching Takemura's face, focusing on the sheer amount of concentration that he was displaying. V wondered how often he had done this and what situations would have called for it. 

Goro pulled the rope over V's shoulder and weaved it under the band that spanned across his sternum. He twisted it decoratively and weaved it back over his other shoulder. This left what resembled a capital "V" wrapped over his chest.  _ Fitting _ , he mused. Takemura didn't even tell him to turn this time, just manhandled him into place and V felt the fire down below burn brighter. Takemura then wound the rope underneath V's armpits and around the rope that was securing his elbows. He cinched it tight enough to not cut off circulation but to truly restrain V and inhibit any possible way or breaking out of the bondage. V wiggled his arms and once he realised that he really couldn't move them, his heart rate picked up along with his breathing. He was enjoying this too much and it hadn't even gotten good yet. 

The rope was then maneuvered and wound over his chest, just below the collar bones and once again secured at the back. Takemura pushed the rope back through the armpits and this time weaved it over his shoulder, snug to his neck. He did the same with the other shoulder. The design of a star was starting to come into view as he worked. Turning V again and tying the ends of the rope into the knot that had accumulated at the back, he took a step back to admire his work, telling V to face him. 

The rope bit nicely into V's tattoo covered skin. It wasn't too tight but it was firm, holding him steadfast. No matter how V tried to worm or shift, he couldn't get out of the bondage and it made Takemura grin ever so slightly. 

Goro moved closer and reached up to grab V's throat lightly. He felt as V swallowed thickly at the sudden touch, his eyes wide and filled with lust. He felt the ache between his legs grow and he wanted desperately to rut up against something, but he tried to keep his self control in check. 

Takemura pushed V back onto the bed by his throat, V made a small choked noise as he hit the mattress. With his arms tied behind his back, there was no way he would be able to push himself back up. Takemura stared down at him with such intensity that V felt his insides turn.

"You're a mess, V. You were so desperate to get off that you ended up on my doorstep." He lifted his foot and pressed it to V's crotch, who's hips instinctively bucked to rut up against the rough shoe sole. Takemura leant down, increasing the pressure on V's T dick and he whined needily. He tried to rut against it but Takemura wouldn't let him. 

"If you don't behave, V, I'll leave you here to teach you a lesson." V knew that he meant every word he said, so with a quiet whimper, V stopped moving his hips and laid still, head falling back onto the bed with a defeated grunt. " _ Good boy _ ." Goro praised and brushed his hand lightly along V's inner thigh. It took every ounce of self control V had to not lean into the touch. 

Takemura put his foot back on the ground and knelt down so that he was more or less in line with V's cunt. He pushed V's legs further apart gently before wrapping his arms under V's thighs and pulling him closer. V gasped as he slid forward. He instinctively wanted to cover his cunt but all he could do was pull against the restraints. Takemura grinned as he watched V struggle. 

Takemura leant in close and pressed a kiss to V's inner thigh, right next to his folds. He keened softly, feeling his breathing shallow. 

"You ought to be a joytoy with how wet you've gotten just being restrained." He demeaned, revelling in the way that V whined and heaved for air.

Takemura pressed the flat of his tongue to V's T dick, savouring the taste. He then abruptly pushed his tongue into V's hole and began to fuck him slowly with his tongue. V groaned and kicked one leg out, which was quickly wrestled down and kept in place. 

"Don't make me tie your legs to the bed." Goro muttered after pulling away for a moment. But it took no time at all for him to get back to work. 

All of V's effort went into staying still, he was trying to be good, he really was. However he was beyond desperate and needed to be fucked and he was on the edge and about to start begging for it.

Goro took his sweet time, his nose pressed to V's pubes and his tongue fucking V, not providing enough to stimulation get off to. V was at his wits end, he wanted Takemura to fuck him so badly.

"Please…" V tested the waters with a quiet whimper.

Goro lifted his head, much to V's disappointment. "What was that?" Just by his tone V knew that the waters he was testing were dangerous. One wrong word and Takemura could very well stop then and there, leaving him an unsatisfied wreck.

"Please…  _ Sir… _ I need it…" V couldn't look at him, he was flushed bright red and sweaty.

"Use your words. What do you need?" Goro was toying with him now he knew exactly what he wanted. 

"I need you to fuck me… please, I need it more than anything…" V squirmed in place, trying his best to buck his hips but to no avail.

"Since when are you the one in charge?" Takemura's gaze meant danger, and V shrunk beneath it. 

"I- I'm sorry, Sir… You're in charge, Sir…" V tried to amend but he feared that the damage was done already when he felt Takemura's hands leave his legs and saw him stand. V whimpered and whined as the touch left him and he felt cold, the air conditioning hitting his slicked cunt. 

Takemura grabbed onto the star weaving that adorned V's chest and with great strength, pulled him up until he was standing in front of the bed again. Takemura pushed him around and til he was facing the bed and then shoved him again. Now face first into the bed, his ass was up in the air for Goro to admire. Takemura reached down and without warning pressed a finger deep into V's cunt. V released a long low moan as he rocked back on the finger. 

Goro then began to stretch V open with his finger, trying to be gentle but also disregarding V. He knew that V liked the burn anyways. He pulled his hand free and offered three of his fingers to V. 

"Suck. This is all the lubricant you're getting, so do a good job." 

V wasted no time shimmying to a position where he could reach Goro's fingers and he began to pull them into his mouth and run his tongue over them, lathering them with saliva. He moaned gently as he savoured the weight of his fingers in his mouth. 

V whined as Takemura pulled the fingers from his mouth, but groaned as he pushed one of them back into his cunt. It didn't take long for him to add another finger and that was when V started moaning properly. He scissored his fingers inside of V and he keened loudly. When he added the third finger after what felt like forever, V's mind was blank. He only cared about being fucked. When Takemura removed his fingers, V almost cried. 

Takemura grabbed V by the throat and pulled him up against his chest. 

"You're being loud, do you want the whole hotel to know what a  _ slut _ you are? What would happen if word got out to the Afterlife?" V could only whimper in defeat, trying to grind back on Takemura. His grip on V's throat tightened, pressing his fingers against V's blood vessels in his neck. He was seeing stars after a moment and as his head got lighter, he sank back against Takemura, leaning heavily on his chest. "I'll have to shut you up somehow." 

That's when V remembered the muzzle. While it wouldn't make it impossible to talk like a gag would, it would surely make it difficult. The rubber was pressed to his face, putting pressure on his jaw and the bridge of his nose. Takemura secured it behind his head and V felt something primal click on in his brain. 

With the muzzle on and V relatively quiet, Takemura pushed him back down into the mattress and V whined as he heard the zipper of Takemura's pants  _ finally _ unzip. Goro was rather well endowed, as V recalled from their last encounter of this callibre. He rocked his hips momentarily, too eager to finally be fucked to sit still. 

Then finally,  _ finally _ , Takemura pressed his hard cock into V's cunt and sunk in. V keened and moaned as much as he could as he was finally filled. 

Then he felt Takemura grasp onto the main knot of the rope harness on V's back to gain leverage and to push V's chest to the matress as he began to piston his hips. V tried to squirm his way out of the restraints but no matter how he moved he was stuck. He moaned deep in his chest and Takemura's cock pulled almost all the way out and then slammed in. Takemura used the rope harness to pull V back into all his thrusts and V was loving every single moment of it. His pent up lust was finally being satisfied as he grew closer and closer to the edge. 

He was a mess, practically incoherent and drooling on the mattress. The only sounds leaving V's mouth were various tones of moaning and Takemura took pride in the way he could undo V entirely. 

V started making louder noises and his breathing picked up. Takemura could feel him clenching around his cock and he knew that V was getting close. He decided to be nice and let him finish instead of edging him like he had planned to do. They could always do that another time, because where was no doubt in Takemura's mind that V would eventually com crawling back to him to fuck again. 

V practically screamed as he came. He was seeing white behind his eyelids and all his muscles strained as he finally got his release. Takemura fucked him through his orgasm, keeping up the relentless pace as he drew closer to his own orgasm. He kept fucking V until he was screaming with overstimulation and writhing against the restraints. Then and only then did Takemura pull out to release his load over V's back. Hot sticky strings of white painted V's back, coating the ropes. 

V laid there, breathing heavily shaking slightly through the remnants of the overstimulation. He had his eyes clenched shut, hairs stuck with sweat to his forehead as he panted. The muzzle was tight but currently felt like a comfort. He was uncomfortable in the bondage but he made no efforts to try and escape it again.

Suddenly the pressure he felt on his face loosened as the muzzle was removed gently. Then, with deft fingers, the ropes slowly began to unravel. He could vague register Takemura rolling him back and forth to release the bondage without causing rope burn. He felt a damp cloth work its way down his back, collecting his sweat and Goro's cum as he was cleaned. 

Then, he felt the bed dip beside him. His breathing had somewhat evened out and he felt Takemura's fingers trace the marks that the ropes had left behind indented in his skin. A stinging reminder that what had happened was a reality and not something that V had just imagined. 

"Rest, V. You did well but you are exhausted. Sleep, I'll keep you safe here." His voice was gentle and caring and V felt his heart swell. 

Then he was drifting off to the feeling of Goro soothingly brushing his fingertips along the rope indentations. 

Takemura was right, it wouldn't take long for V to crave this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Comments are highly appreciated if you did :) 
> 
> If you want in on some Cyberpunk chaos, feel free to join my discord server, The Cyberpunks:  
> https://discord.gg/X7bEWkvnjF
> 
> Edit (because I forgot to link it the first time) but here is the art I drew that ended up inspiring this whole fic:  
> https://sambles-sin.tumblr.com/post/641425474554380288/look-how-desperate-you-are-v-how-disappointing


End file.
